


Ice Cream

by diiimmmaaa



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diiimmmaaa/pseuds/diiimmmaaa





	Ice Cream

“Hop!”

“Hopper wake up!” Joyce nudged him as he grunted.

“Mmmmff, Joyce it’s…”He looked at the clock beside him “3AM, there better be a good explanation for this”.

“There is! It’s urgent.” She tried to sound worried, but that little smile couldn’t help but escape her lips, luckily Hopper didn’t notice it, he shot up from bed worried and looked around as if to see if anything’s wrong around him.

“What? What is it? Are the kids okay? Are you okay?”

“I want ice cream” she sounded guilty but had that smile on her face that could make him say yes to anything. Oh, was he a sucker for that smile.

 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, relived but also annoyed “Joy, can’t this wait until the morning?”

 

“Noooo please baby c’mon, the kids are asleep and plus… it’d be like old times y’know? Going on adventures in the middle of the night in your dad’s car.” She flashed him a smirk and he remembered all those nights when they stayed up drinking beer and smoking in his dad’s car talking about nothing and everything and he couldn’t help but smile at that thought.

 

 

“You better not get vanilla with peanut butter on top again I’m warnin’ ya” he kissed her cheek as he got out of bed. He really would do anything for that smile.


End file.
